Under the Moon's Curse
by Final Phantasy
Summary: Nico di Angelo wanted to be saved. He didn't want to feel sad anymore. At least he thought so, until he swallowed a handful of pills. Currently a one shot. If requested enough, future chapter(s) will be written, one displaying his boyfriend, Will's, reaction to his suicide attempt. Trigger warnings for mentions of depression, eating disorders, and possible suicide. Drop a review.
1. How to Save a Life

**Chapter 1: How to Save a Life**

The son of death lied in bed, over two hundred pills in hand, and trails of tears streaming down his pale face. Nico curled himself up into a little ball, gently rocking himself back and forth.

 _What am I going to do now? There's no point… I see no point in dealing with any of this. I don't want to feel this way anymore._

His chocolate brown eyes looked down at the reassuring pills he was clutching is his left hand. One hundred and four tablets of oxcarbazepine, ninety one tablets of hydroxyzine, and nine tablets of one thousand mg Tylenol. If he swallowed them down with water right now, he wouldn't have to deal with his issues anymore…

Nico threw the handful of pills against his bed and stormed over towards his dresser. He was met with the sight of a broken looking boy with a shattered smile, bloodshot red eyes, disheveled raven hair, and a lost look plastered across his face.

The image of his current self almost made him cry. Where had things gone wrong? When did he start slipping? When did life become so hard?

The broken teenager shuffled back to his bed and half heartedly picked up his all black iPhone. He hesitantly scrolled through his contacts list and text messaged the only person he thought would understand.

Nico cringed. _Here goes nothing. Come on, Reyna. Try to save my life._

 **Nico: I don't feel so good _8:59_**

 **Reyna: What's wrong? :c _8:59_**

 **Nico: I don't know :( I feel really sick _9:00_**

The Italian teenager was scrawled out on his back, eagerly waiting for Reyna to reply. When she didn't answer within five minutes, he popped two tablets of hydroxyzine into his mouth. They were his prescribed anti-anxiety meds, afterall.

He actually felt a twinge of hope when the Puerto Rican girl texted him back.

 **Reyna: Aww I'm sorry baby, is it anxiety? _9:10_**

 **Nico: No… I hate to say it, but I feel suicidal _9:11_**

 **Reyna: Oh no… I understand sweetie. I need you to stay alive though Neeks, this world needs you. Your intelligence, your beauty, you're so genuine and amazing in your own unique way. You are going to meet so many people in this lifetime, and touch and each and every one of their souls as you did mine. We all need you to stay alive for yourself. That soul of yours wants to travel and bloom, let it daring. _9:14_**

 **Nico: I don't know what to do anymore /: _9:17_**

When another five minutes passed by with no response, Nico sulked down the stairs and into his home's massive kitchen.

His father, Hades di Angelo, was cooking dinner for the three of them. Him, Nico, and his younger half sister, Hazel Levesque, who was currently at her boyfriend Frank's house.

"Hey, Nico," Hades called, not bothering to turn away from the chicken he was seasoning.

"Hey, dad," Nico replied quietly.

This time the man whipped his head away from the food at the sound of his son's upset voice.

"What's wrong?" Hades asked. "Have you been crying?"

Nico rapidly shook his head no and crossed his skinny arms.

"No, I just finished washing my face, and I got some Proactive in my eyes."

 _Liar._

"Okay, good," his father responded. "Is there anything specific that you needed?"

Nico climbed onto his tiptoes and quickly fell back down.

 _Great, my own dad doesn't even want to talk to me._

Nico clung to the cupboard door and swung himself back and forth.

"Nothing in particular," he noted.

His father said nothing. Hades continued cooking the family's dinner as Nico watched in silence.

"Is something bothering you?" Hades finally asked.

The man knew his son had a long history of battling depression. When Nico was only twelve years old, he overdosed on painkillers for the first time. Then again when he was fourteen, and once more when he was fifteen. Now, at sixteen years old, Hades did not want the dark haired boy to take another attempt at his life.

"I feel really sad," Nico admitted. Maybe he did want to be saved.

Hades sighed. His obsidian eyes scanned the entire kitchen.

"I am too," he frowned. "I feel alone all day. Whenever I come home, I always feel alone."

A faint smile tugged at Nico's lips.

"Maybe we can feel alone together," he whispered beneath his breath.

"What?" Hades asked.

"Nothing," Nico remarked.

 _Nothing at all. Don't mind me._

"Why are you feeling this way?" Hades pried.

Nico shrugged his slim shoulders. "I don't know."

"Are you-Are you hungry?" the Italian man asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"No," Nico replied. "I don't feel like eating."

"You're so skinny, Nico. I'd feel better if you ate something."

"I'm trying to lose a little bit of weight," Nico confessed. "I'm a little fat."

This time Hades literally dropped his cooking utensils and glared at his only son.

"You're already skinny," he fumed. "If you get any thinner I'll be worried."

The young Italian teen scowled.

"So I'm so fat you can't be worried about how thin I am right now?" Nico spat.

Hades dramatically waved his hands in the air and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's _not_ what I meant and you know I'm serious!" he remarked.

Nico hung his head low, refusing to meet his father's piercing gaze.

"So you really think I'm skinny?" Nico questioned.

"Too skinny, yes," Hades agreed.

The pale boy couldn't help the sick smile that stretched across his face. In some twisted way, those three words made him feel a lot better.

"Okay," he said simply.

At that very moment the family dog, Cerberus, bounded into the kitchen and happily trotted around his two owners.

"I love that dumb dog," Hades smiled. "He's a lot better than most humans I interact with."

A dim thought flashed across Nico's mind.

"What are we going to do when Cerberus dies?" he asked grimly.

Hades petted the beautiful golden colly and played with his floppy ears.

"We'll bury him, of course. Right in the backyard, so he'll always be able to protect the house."

The obsidian eyed man looked at his son and frowned.

"You don't think he's going to die anytime soon, do you?"

"No," Nico stated. "I was just curious. I hope he lives for a long time."

"He sure will!" Hades announced proudly.

"I wonder if I'll die young," Nico asked aloud. "I'll probably die before I'm thirty."

Hades grimaced and looked up at his son. He looked at him, actually _looked_ at him, and saw for the first time just how broken he actually was.

"If you're going to die before you're thirty, how long do I have left?"

"You'll live to ninety three, like your own father," Nico mused.

"Then so will you," Hades countered.

The dark haired boy sighed. "No, I won't. My half of the family dies young. Mom, Bianca… I'll probably die when I turn twenty two. Maybe I'll get in a horrible car crash, or brutally murdered."

Hades glared at his son and scrunched up his nose.

"Why are you saying such morbid things?"

Nico blinked his chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know. It's just all coming out."

Hades extended his arm and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Listen, Nico," Hades started. "I love you and I care about you more than anything."

Nico raised a perfectly arched dark eyebrow and scoffed.

"Why do you care about me?" he asked in all seriousness.

This time it was Hades' turn to scoff.

"Because you're my son and I love you! You're my number one, Nico, and all the other people on this planet don't matter to me! You and your sister are the only people I care about!"

A genuine smile slowly crept onto Nico's blood red lips.

"I love you too, dad."

Nico and his father exchanged a few more words before the Italian teenager returned to his bedroom. He glanced down at his phone and was met with a blank screen. Reyna still hadn't texted him back yet.

Sitting there, in absolute silence, was enough to push Nico over the edge. All of his dark thoughts returned. He suddenly lost the ability to breath. Nico reached into his Death Note backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

Everything felt like too much. His previous failures and shames were attacking his mind. He was slowly losing grip with his touch on reality.

 _To anyone who bothers to read this, I have a few choice words to say. Either shut up and listen or throw this damn note out, I honestly don't care either way._

 _First of all, thanks to the stuck up bitch in elementary school (who, surprise surprise, got herself knocked up at sixteen), who tormented me for my weight and literally threw random shit at me. Thank you so much for helping me develop an eating disorder that lasted all throughout middle and high school! I've lost fifty four pounds and all of my self confidence in the process! I'm weak as hell and can barely get myself out of bed in the morning, but at least I'm finally pretty!_

 _This next thank you goes out to a very special boy from my past, the guy who was my first ever kiss! Aww, how cute! Honey, thank you so much for pecking me on the lips and telling me how gorgeous you thought I was (even though I still hadn't lost all that weight yet). Thank you for making me, the little freshman boy, feel special at his brand new high school! And a big thank you for strutting into school the next day, bragging about how you "fucked," me the other night, and how I practically threw myself into your big, strong arms. Thanks for ruining my reputation and branding me as an easy slut. Really, it means more to me than you'll ever know._

 _This next thanks goes out to a girl I once knew in middle school. Where do I start? Thank you for turning all of my friends against me one month after my mother died. Thanks for making me eat lunch alone in the bathroom. Thank you for making fun of the clothes I wore, the color of my hair, and the way I spoke. You sure were a true friend!_

 _This last thank you is dedicated to the entire Goode High School water polo team! Thanks a lot, you guys! Thanks for making me change in the men's bathroom when you found out I was gay, not inviting me to team events or parties, and even starting a petition to get me kicked off the team! I've never had one group of people care so much about me before. Friends forever, right?_

Nico slammed his notebook shut and tossed it across the room. He stuffed a handful of pills into his mouth and swallowed. He grabbed another handful and repeated the process until all the pills were gone. He flopped down onto his bed for the last time, closed his dark chocolate eyes, and fell into an endless sleep.

. . . . . .

 **Reyna: What are you confused about? _10:36_**

 **The End!**

 **I'm sorry if that was a little depressing /: I'm in a really dark place right now, and I needed somewhere to let all of my emotions out.**

 **The four stories Nico told are all real experiences from my own life. The conversation he had with Hades is basically a word for word conversation I had with my own father about an hour ago.**

 **The text messages sent between him and Reyna? Yeah, those texts were taken directly from a text message conversation I had with my best friend tonight.**

 **Nico's medications are my actual prescriptions. The whole suicidal episode he threw? Yeah, everything in this fanfiction just happened in my real life. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**

 **Please, don't leave any hate. I needed to let all of my stress and emotions out and writing about it was the only way to make myself feel better.**

 **If you guys want me to make more chapters for this story, just let me know (: Until then, I'm going to classify it as a one shot.**

 **~The OG Judicor** n


	2. Hurricane Will Take Its Turn

**Chapter 2: Hurricane Will Take Its Turn**

 _~One Hour Earlier~_

 _Frank pulled into the di Angelo driveway, Hazel sitting by his side, in his father's brand new sleek black Mercedes. Once he was parked, Frank gently opened Hazel's door and extended his hand to help her out. Hazel graciously agreed and slipped her fingers into his. Frank walked her up to the door and released her fragile hand._

 _"It was really good seeing you tonight," Frank said shyly, dropping his gaze to the ground._

 _Hazel brushed a lock of curly hair behind her ear and blushed. She could practically feel her entire face burning bright red._

 _"I had a fun time," Hazel blushed._

 _Frank awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot and stuffed his hands into his pockets._

 _"I guess I should go now-"_

 _Hazel rose on her tip toes and brushed her light pink lips against Frank's. The tall boy hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hazel's slim shoulders and pulled the younger girl closer. Time stood still as the newly formed couple stayed intertwined in each other's arms._

 _After a few moments, they both pulled away for air. Frank blushed and gave Hazel on last chaste kiss on the lips._

 _"i'll see you tomorrow, lovely," Frank said._

 _Hazel hid her shyness behind her hair and pulled her front door open._

 _"Same time tomorrow?" she asked sweetly._

 _Frank nodded his head eagerly. "Same time tomorrow."_

 _"Ok-okay," Hazel stuttered before stepping inside, her bright grin never leaving her face._

 _She slumped herself against the front door and bit her bottom lip. Hazel was so happy she thought she could die. Hopefully Hades and Nico wouldn't notice the dark pink blush which was still spread across her checks..._

 _"Papa, Nico, I'm home!" Hazel shouted happily, trying to casually mask her excitement._

 _"Ah, my darling!" Hades called from inside the kitchen. "You're right on time! Go get your brother so we can all enjoy a nice meal together!"_

 _Hazel smiled and quickly bounded up the stairs._

 _"Nico!" she called from down the hallway. "Come on, get up, get up!"_

 _Hazel waited for a few moments down the eerily quiet corridor. On a normal day, Nico's speakers would be blasting either Green Day or The Fray. Also, on a normal day, Nico would come darting out of his room and pull the golden eyed girl into a bone crushing hug. That moment never came._

 _The thin girl raised an eyebrow and started inching closer to Nico's silent bedroom._

 _"Hey Nico, dinner's ready," she said from outside the door._

 _No answer._

 _She snickered and started knocking loudly on his door._

 _"Oh, don't tell me you fell asleep again, lazy bones!" she teased before pushing the door wide open._

 _The sight before her looked like a murder scene. Her brother was lying face down on his bed, unconscious, with rivers of blood rushing down his slit opened wrists. Pools of vomit surrounded his head. Hazel screamed._

 _"Dad!" she cried frantically. Hazel could barely keep her voice from breaking. "Dad! Daddy, help! Please!"_

 _Hazel rushed into Nico's room and grabbed the skinny boy by his arms. She dragged him against the floor and into the hallway bathroom. Hazel threw the thin boy into the bathtub and turned on the cold water._

 _The curly haired girl joined him in the bathtub and shoved her fingers down the pale boy's throat. As she suspected, he coughed up a large amount of pills. Hazel yanked two pure white towels, which had been hanging against the shower rack, and tightly wrapped them around Nico's wrists to limit the blood lost._

 _"Dad!" Hazel screamed from within the pitch-black bathroom. She didn't know how much more her mind could take. She felt like she was on the blink of fainting._

 _She could hear the obsidian eyed man stomping up the stairs._

 _Hazel looked down at Nico and continued shoving her fingers down his throat. More and more pills came spilling out. She felt like she was going to be sick._

 _"Nico! God dammit, Nico!" she sobbed over the sound of the running shower. "Don't you dare die on me! Wake up! Wake up!"_

 _She poured cold water onto Nico's ghostly pale face, praying he would respond to the sudden pressure. When Nico didn't make any movements indicating that he was okay, Hazel slapped him across the face several times. Half of her was hoping for some type of response, the other half was fueled by pure frustration._

 _Hazel cradled the unconscious boy in her arms and continued screaming. "Please don't leave me!"_

 _"I just got off the phone with 911," Hades explained as he stepped into the bathroom. "They should be arriving shortly."_

 _~One Hour Later~_

Hazel couldn't comprehend what was happening. Yes, her brother had overdosed three times before in the past, but his attempts were never _this_ drastic. The pills... He had taken _so many_ of them... The doctor's weren't sure if he was going to be able to recover. And then there were the newly formed slashes that ran all the way down his left and right wrists...

The golden eyed girl sobbed into her hands and cringed. Nico was currently in the intensive care unit. His primary care provider, Doctor Chase, had shoved a tube down his throat and was forcing charcoal into Nico's stomach. They did that in order to absorb all the toxins in his system and make him throw the remaining pills back up. Doctor Chase and several other doctors were trying desperately to stitch Nico's violently slit wrists back together.

Hazel was afraid it wouldn't be enough. The cuts ran all the way from his upper wrist to his lower arm. Nico was losing too much blood... There were too many pills in his system... What if her only brother didn't make it?

With shaking hands, she reached into her back pocket and made another fruitless attempt to contact Nico's boyfriend, Will Solace. No answer. Hazel tossed her phone in frustration and sighed.

Hazel grabbed the blood soaked paper lying next to her. She found it after returning into Nico's room and collecting a few of the boy's possessions. Her bloodshot red eyes scrolled down the paper, her heart growing heavier with each dreadful story she read.

She remembered Nico telling her about the first passage. Maybe he wrote it down because it was the easiest to remember. Maybe he remembered it the most because it left the deepest scars. Even after three years, he never forgot all the awful things Brianna Gomez said about him.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Nico had no idea why Brianna Gomez started tormenting him. All he knew was that one day, right before the end of lunch, she approached him and announced exactly what she thought of him._

 _It went something along the lines of, "You're fat and ugly and no girl is ever going to love you. The world would be a better place if you just disappeared."_

 _The dark haired boy merely nodded his head and walked away. He could feel the crowd watching his every step. He could hear Brianna and her friends laughing in the distance. He could feel the emptiness take him over._

 _Thankfully, none of the other students ever saw him cry. He waited until he got home to let the tears fall. Nico would throw his backpack aside, rush up the stairs, slam his bedroom door shut, and cry for hours._

 _As middle school went on, Brianna's bullying intensified. She made it her own personal mission to remind Nico how worthless he was. On some days, she would even get her "popular," friends to participate._

 _Girls and boys he didn't even know were throwing things at him, calling him names, tripping him in the hallways, etc._

 _The chocolate eyed boy knew he had to make a change. He was tired of missing school or making up excuses on why he didn't want to go. He was tired of putting on a brave face in front of his peers, then sobbing for hours after school. He was tired of feeling like a useless failure._

 _Nico stopped eating completely. He did whatever he could to make the pain go away. In sixth grade, after over five months of torment, he made the first slash across his wrist. He hasn't stopped since._

 _By the time eighth grade rolled around, Nico had lost fifty four pounds. People were finally starting to be nice to him. They thought he was beautiful._

 _Nico knew he wasn't beautiful. He was disgusting. He spent all of middle school pushing away his plate or shoving fingers down his throat. Instead of hanging out with friends he isolated himself from, Nico ran blades across his wrist so he could feel some form of emotion._

 _They were all wrong. Nico di Angelo was not beautiful. Not even close. Not at all._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Hazel folded the blood stained piece of paper back up and shoved it into her pocket. Nico's past was a dark place neither of the siblings liked revisiting. Now she finally understood just how dangerous his thoughts really were.

 **End of another chapter!**

 **I'm sorry it was so short, I promise the next chapter will be a lot better.**

 **Thanks to all the people who encouraged me to keep writing this story, but more importantly, thanks to all the people who tried (and succeeded) in making me feel better. Your kind words inspired me to see the bigger picture (: I feel better now and I don't want to hurt myself in any way.**

 **Side note: To those asking if the stories in the last chapter actually happened to me, yes they did. In sixth grade, my mother actually died, but my sister did not. I just added Bianca for the sake of this story. I was bullied by a girl named Brianna (I changed her last in this story), my water polo team did bash me, my first kiss did spread awful rumors about me, etc.**

 **FYI, the whole force feeding someone charcoal after an overdose is one hundred percent real. The memory is literally making me gag right now x'D**

 **If you could drop a review, follow, or favorite this story it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **~The OG Judicorn**


End file.
